Non-contact deposition printing systems, such as inkjet printing systems, are being increasingly utilized in the manufacture of printable electronics. For example, such systems may be used to metallize layers by depositing an electrically conductive material (ink) on various substrates for applications such as radio-frequency identification (RFID), organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), photovoltaic (PV) solar cells, and other printable electronics products.
In some applications, for example, metallization of silicon wafers during production of solar cells, it is desirable to deposit the material on a hot substrate surface. The hot substrate may undesirably heat the nozzle plate and may adversely affect the quality of the printing. Additionally, fumes evaporating from the liquid material dispensed onto the heated substrate may also adversely affect the operation of the printing head as the fumes may condense onto the nozzle plate in the form of droplets.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.